emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
03223
}} is the 3,225th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 17 July, 2002. Plot Part 1 At Wishing Well Cottage, Zak is on phone to Elvis. He is on his way to see them. At Cafe Hope Maggie is feeling worried and guilty after sleeping with Rodney. She talks to Chloe and they agree that after the interview she must tell Rodney it was just a one off. At Tenant House Andy is making a sandwich as he is going back to Macclesfield to try and see Katie. Andy says to Jack he is going to look for work and Jack gives him money towards his train fare. Andy then admits he is going to see Katie. Elvis arrives at Wishing Well pretending he doesn't know about Pegs supposed win. He acts surprised and asks Peg if she would like to come and stay with them again. She accepts. At the café Maggie is preparing for her interview. Rodney arrives, comments on how nice she looks and wishes her luck. He offers her a lift to the interview but she declines and says she will see him later. Nicola argues with Rodney saying he doesn't seem very big on family loyalty and that she is leaving to prepare for her interview. At Wishing Well, Elvis and Zak are arguing over where Peg should live. Peg shows Elvis the photo of her and Rodney and he says how much he would like her to go and live with him and Marilyn. Peg agrees but says she wants a final tour of the village to say her goodbyes. Zak is apprehensive but agrees. Jack comes to Chris's office to discuss the hire of some equipment. Peg says goodbye to Rodney outside the Woolpack and says she will see him in there for drinks before she leaves. Phil returns and looks for Maggie outside the Woolpack. Rodney says hello before leaving and Nicola asks him in for a drink. She says she has something to tell him. At Wishing Well, Lisa is packing Pegs things with Sam and Elvis. Nicola tells Phil that Maggie and Rodney slept together. He doesn't believe her but she tells him to ask her. Part 2 In the Woolpack Phil says he thinks Nicola must have the wrong idea but she tells him there is no doubt of what happened. Peg makes arrangements in the pub for her leaving party. Andy visits Katie's house and sees her walking up the street so he tries to talk to her. She says she no longer trusts him and she must put the baby first. She shuts the door in his face. Back at the Dale Park lodge, Maggie returns home and Phil asks her where she was last night. She says she went over to Rodney's to discuss the reference but Phil says that wasn't all. She looks worried and Phil accuses her. In Chris's office Chris and Charity discuss planning permission and Jacks job. In the café Nicola tells Chloe that she knows she hasn't got the job and Chloe tells her she is being paranoid. Rodney arrives and Nicola tells him the game is up and she knows everything. In the lodge Phil and Maggie argue. Phil asks how long the affair has being going on and how it has ruined their relationship. Maggie pleads with him to forgive her saying it was a mistake but Phil says that he is going to sort it out now. Lisa, Elvis and Sam wait for Peg and Zak. Rodney and Nicola arrive at the Woolpack and Nicola says she wants everyone to know what he has done. Marlon brings out a cake for Peg. Phil arrives at the Woolpack with Maggie pleading for him not to say anything. Phil punches Rodney in the face. Maggie slaps Nicola and she slaps her back. Nicola pushes the cake into Maggie's face and Maggie runs out. Phil tells Rodney he can have her if he wants and he too leaves. Elvis spots Rodney and realises Peg's win has all been a con. He refuses to take Peg and he leaves the Woolpack. Zak calls the party off and he and Peg leave the pub. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday